


【POI 疑犯追踪同人 古风AU】乱世无英雄  番外  《伤》

by appleFei



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Person of Interest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleFei/pseuds/appleFei
Summary: 说明：正文时间线两年前李思镇守边疆时期的故事，没啥剧情就是谈谈情说说爱，还上不了炕（呀！）





	【POI 疑犯追踪同人 古风AU】乱世无英雄  番外  《伤》

十天前。  
“将军，押运粮草的张校尉请您过去清点。”一个士卒前来报告。李思正在院里擦着一口宝剑，淡黄色的棉布映衬的刃口寒光闪闪。  
“有专管粮草库房的钱校尉督办就是了还要我亲自去吗？”李思放下棉布平举宝剑查看刃口。  
“张校尉说是有特别的东西要亲自交接给将军您。”  
“哦？”李思忽然想到也许皇帝又托人给自己带来了什么稀有补品，他起身放下宝剑说：“带路吧。”  
李思随士卒出院拐了几道弯来到营寨的库房外的院子里。只见五辆敞篷的马车已经搬空，独有一辆带顶棚帘子的马车远离那五辆空车停在一个僻静处。张校尉就站在马车边。  
李思挥手退下士卒，独自过去。张校尉见李思过了赶紧抱拳说：“李将军可好？”  
“张校尉一路押运辛苦了”李思回礼。  
“李将军几月不见更是英姿飒爽了啊哈哈哈哈。”张校尉笑的欢快李思也跟着笑了起来。要说起张校尉李思还是挺欣赏他的，杀敌勇猛喝酒痛快是个直肠子，每次来送粮草之后都会跟李思喝上一壶酒，这一来二去的俩人便熟识了，虽然李思身居节度使高位顶着骠骑大将军的头衔，可他从来都不摆将军架子，所以张校尉私下里也会跟他开几句玩笑。  
“张校尉这是挖苦我呢？”  
“卑职不敢”张校尉抱了抱拳“陛下让卑职给将军一样礼物。”  
“什么礼物？”看张校尉一脸坏笑李思不禁在心里嘀咕，难不成是个活物？  
“美人一位。”  
“啊？！”李思还以为自己耳背：“你说什么？”  
“一个女子。”张校尉看着李思的反应笑的更欢：“李将军艳福不浅啊。承蒙圣上对您宠爱有加，还是个俊俏妞呢，哈哈。”  
“你耍我！”李思说罢扭身就要走。张校尉赶忙抓住李思的手臂说道；“将军可是错怪卑职了，圣上的赏赐卑职怎敢胡乱玩笑啊！”  
李思皱着眉头，张校尉又说：“这可是陶总管亲自把人交给卑职的！”  
“发配充军之人的交接公函拿来给我。”李思伸手要公文。  
“将军您真能说笑，这种事情哪里还能有公文啊，陶总管传陛下口谕：美人任由将军处置。”张校尉又坏笑起来“卑职还有公务在身今晚就不跟将军一醉方休了啊哈哈哈。”说罢挑起门帘两个老爷们都探头往车里看去。只见一身着淡绿色一群的女子倒在车里双目紧闭，左手腕处血肉模糊。李思见状赶忙抱起女子查看一番看还有口气，飞也似的往自己居住的院落跑去。  
李思跟张校尉都在将军府内院一间屋子外面等着。只见张校尉愁眉苦脸捶胸顿足：“哎呀真是。卑职愚钝啊，怎么就没预想到这女子会寻短见啊，皇帝交办的事情……这可怎么交差啊……哎呀！”  
李思不说话只是盯着门口看，好不容易盼着李笑从屋里出来，两个大男人立刻上前围住了她。  
“怎么样啊？”二人齐声问。  
“死不了，就是流了点血。”李笑扭头看张校尉：“你个糊涂校尉，临走也不知道搜个身，要真是死了我看你怎么交差！”  
“哎呀，没事就好没事就好”张校尉一个劲给李笑作揖：“李笑将军说的是，都是卑职不好。多亏将军医术高超妙手回春！”  
“好了，我还有事忙，不奉陪了。”李笑说着往外走。李思赶忙拽住她：“你别走啊，你走了这女子谁照看？”  
“陛下赏赐谁的谁照顾咯。”李笑甩掉哥哥扬长而去。  
“卑职也有事要办，跟将军告辞了。”张校尉说罢也溜走了。  
李思站在屋外甚是无奈，你们一个个都躲的远远真是患难见真情啊！  
.  
.  
磨叽半天也还是要进去的，李思怀着赴死的心情进了自己的房间，走到里屋看到那寻短见的女子仰卧在自己的床上。确实是个俊俏的姑娘，李四看着她想，看她容貌估计超不过十六、七岁，可惜不知她家里是惹上了什么官司被流放充军，一个姑娘家孤苦无依的。李思站在床边端越是详她越觉得眼熟，刚才着急救人没细看她的长相，现在认真看了看，不禁大吃一惊：“实在是太像了！太像了！”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
此时。  
“小…红……小红。”床上的人气若游丝般叫着一个名字。  
李笑听见哥哥说话赶忙从书堆里爬出来跪到床边轻声说：“哥，笑儿在。哥？”  
李思歪过头双目仍旧紧闭：“小红在吗？”  
李笑想了想，才记起小红就是皇帝赐给哥哥的那个女子，“在我房里睡着呢。”李笑说：“哥哥要我叫醒她来见你吗？”  
“不……”李思费力的说：“小红是个可怜的孩子，哥要是不在了你可要照顾好她。”  
“哥你说什么呢！”李笑带着哭腔说：“你这话是什么意思啊？什么叫不在了啊！”李笑觉得胸口憋闷，自打哥哥受伤来这一天多她就心里不痛快。哥哥在李笑心里是参天大树问她遮风避雨是夜晚的北斗星为她指明方向。她从未想过哥哥会有倒下的一天，而这一天就摆在了眼前。  
“笑儿……不哭。”李思双目微睁看着妹妹说：“哥从没想过你会是个将才，以前…哥觉得…带着你打打杀杀的……是耽误了你，现在想想也挺好，我要是不行…了，手下这十多万兄弟还是交给你放心…”  
“哥——! 呜呜呜。”李笑终于哭了出来，她趴在床边把脸埋在了李思的手掌里。他能感觉到温热的眼泪和妹妹身体的颤抖，它们通过掌心直达他的内心，那颗早已不再完整不再纯真的心。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
九天前。  
李思没敢进里屋在外屋的椅子上忍了一宿，觉睡的不舒服所以早早的天蒙蒙亮就起来在院子里练剑。  
初春的早上还是有些寒凉。他手握剑柄，金属兵器的沉重与冰冷感让他立刻警觉起来。身随剑起，一个前刺他从地上跃起在半空中扭转，似是躲避一剑刺杀。后又蜻蜓点水般单足点地又是一个跃起，手中剑已无实体，只见闪闪亮虚影间一双灰绿眸杀气直逼。复又落地俯身挥剑砍去，刚要再来一跃之时李思忽然收回了招式，他利落地归剑于鞘，因为他发现有个人在看他，不是别人正式那位女子。  
女子整个人都靠在门框上脸色有些惨白，她的双眼更是死死盯着李思好像是要在他身上穿个洞。  
“抱歉，吵了姑娘睡觉。”李思尽量扯出一个温柔的笑容：“姑娘感觉好些了吗，昨日你……怕是流了不少血。我看姑娘脸色不好，要不还是回床上休息吧。”  
此言一出女子的目光似乎是温柔了些她开口说了话：“敢问将军，这里可是范阳州的北关城？”  
“姑娘说的不错，这里是北关不假只是不是什么城，是个营寨。这里方圆百里少有村落，若要找城池恐怕要往南二百里才有一座小城名叫南关城。”  
女子低头沉默了片刻又说：“将军可是这营寨中人？”  
“正是整个军营都归我统领。”李思说：“我在此戍边已四年有余快要五年了啊。”也不知为什么他忽然惆怅了起来，一想到快五年没见过陛下了就觉得心里有一种说不出的痛。  
“将军……”女子欲言又止。  
李思见状劝说道：“姑娘有话就直说不用顾忌。”  
“将军就是……”女子的脸忽然红了她想了想说：“…就是要奴家伺候的人吗？”  
“啊？”李思被姑娘这一句话弄的有点不好意思，跟着也脸红起来，真不知他们到底跟这姑娘说了什么。  
女子见李思也红了脸忽觉得有趣低着头笑了笑说：“我本以为将军会是个五大三粗的壮汉，没想到……这么俊。”女子又低头笑。这下弄得李思更是脸红的明显，他猛地咳嗽两声为了掩饰尴尬。  
女子以为他生气了忽然噗通一声跪下连忙道：“将军息怒，奴家一时糊涂说错了话，请将军恕罪，奴家愿为将军家奴洗衣做饭或是陪睡伺候起居奴家心甘情愿。”  
李四觉得委屈，我的样子真的有那么吓人吗，他上前一步把姑娘扶到了椅子上，隔着衣衫他似乎觉得姑娘在发抖。他拿来一件斗篷披在了她身上然后坐在了女子对面。女子刚才那些话分明是在求饶，一个尚未成年的姑娘父母或许已经双亡，因为父亲或者亲戚犯了重罪而被牵连，孤苦无依的要在一个完全陌生的环境里面对一个对自己有绝对生杀之权的人，这是何其残酷。想到这里李思觉得有些心酸，他努力拿出最温和的表情说：“姑娘叫什么名字？”  
“小红。”  
李思：“你是哪里人？”  
“青州崇阳县人。”  
“崇阳县！”李思语气加重地重复害的姑娘又是一惊，李思见状赶紧解释“我也是重阳人。”其实崇阳是李思的封地，在之前是父亲封地的一部分“你家里还有人吗？”  
女子摇摇头：“父亲是崇阳县衙里的一个小官因为牵连了谋反案被砍了头家人全部流放或充军。”  
李思叹了口气：“你没有别的亲戚了吗？”  
小红：“母亲娘家倒还是有人。”  
李思：“你母亲家是哪里人？”  
说到母亲姑娘眼圈又红了：“母亲也是崇阳人家里是做绸缎生意的，只是母亲两年前过世了。”  
“你母亲也是崇阳人？”李思提高了声音问“绸缎生意？铺面是哪里？”  
“崇阳县城流水街甲1铺。”  
李思只觉得眼前一阵眩晕，他靠在椅背上缓了缓看着低头抹眼泪的小红说：“你母亲可是叫张氏，闺中之名叫茜儿？”  
小红抬起头惊讶地看着李思：“将军说的没错，母亲乳名是叫茜儿娘家姓张。您怎么……怎么……”  
李思心中好死翻江倒海，千言万语万千往事涌上心头……  
茜儿的话又在他耳边回响：“我爹势利眼，把我许配个当官的，我才不稀罕那个公子哥。我就要听你一句话，只要你在乎我，我就回家跟我爹闹去叫他退婚！”  
李思终究不敢说出口，他以为她嫁作官妇挺好，好过嫁给一个士卒几年见不着一次还要担惊受怕的不定哪天就成了寡妇。可茜儿却命苦的比自己先死了，这是上苍跟自己开的一个玩笑吗？真是莫大的嘲讽。  
看到李思低头不语小红以为自己又说错了话赶忙低头不敢再说话。半晌李四摸了一把眼泪对小红说：“我与你娘曾是旧相识，只因她嫁做他人妇，我因战事长年在外时间久了便断了联系。今天幸好遇到了你才得知你娘的遭遇。我只是恨我自己……”李思有点哽咽他清了清喉咙又道：“你不要害怕，我不会强迫你做任何不愿意的事情。等你伤好后我会命人护送你回外公家，想办法免去你头上的罪名。”  
小红千恩万谢跪地磕头，李思扶她起身时只觉心里又是一阵阵酸痛。  
.  
.  
此时。  
又是个梦，梦里的茜儿粉红衣裙站在自己身边笑的甜蜜。他从梦里醒来，被白色窗纸朦胧了的光线似乎有点刺眼，他抬起左手遮挡光线牵动胸部的伤口一痛带出一声闷哼。李笑听见动静从书桌上惊醒，她趴在床边伸手摸了摸哥哥的额头，还是好烫。李笑想着去倒杯水喂给哥哥喝却被一只手拽住手腕，不是别人正是李思。  
“战报送出去了吗？”躺在床上的人问。  
“没有。”  
“为什么？”李思的声音弱不可闻。  
“顾不上……”李笑回答的没底气。  
“营寨这么多人连一份战报都送不出吗！咳咳……咳咳。”  
“哥，这事儿你就别操心了。”李笑跪回床头，借着日光她看到李思嘴边又涌出一条新的血痕划过周围泛白的胡渣印到了枕头上。她拿出手巾擦了下，觉得鼻子又在发酸。  
“你去研墨……替我写封信给皇帝，写完……即刻，即刻咳咳咳…随…随战报……一同发出。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
三天前。  
有时候李思会有一种错觉，他的生活里没有征战没有杀戮，他的妹妹也时常会笑。他们只是普通人过着普通而乏味的生活。就像现在，傍晚闲时小红会拽着李笑说话，她们是这军营中唯一的两个女孩子年龄差不太多，她们也许在说些小姑娘的私密话题，李思远远地看着，耳朵也会是不是听见她俩的笑声。  
“报——”笑声被斥候的军报打断：“将军，西面有突厥奇兵入侵，据前方士卒来报约莫五千人。”  
“来的好，本将军正好闲的发慌呢！”  
.  
.  
.  
皇帝是在二十天前决定御驾亲征的，十二天前才出发，而今已銮架已至南关城外一座驿站之中。此时天色已晚准备在此休息一宿明日再继续赶路。  
.  
“这里距北关营寨不过三百里了吧？”皇帝在驿馆中唯一的一座上房里借着烛火沉思着无意间说出这句话。  
虽然屋外重兵层层把守，屋里缺只有他一人。“李思啊，朕明日傍晚就能到你的营寨了。”皇帝的这次亲征是临时决定，所以并未提前通告所有地区，朝臣们肯定是要打招呼，不过皇帝并未特意告知李思，也许是想给他一个惊喜。想到这里皇帝不禁嘴角浮现笑意，他想再看到李思吃惊的表情、还有他温暖的笑容。  
“禀陛下，北关营寨斥候有战报一封请陛下过目。”  
北关！皇帝高声说：“呈上来 ”  
小太监领着一位身着战甲的士卒进了屋。士卒下跪：“叩见陛下。”双手托起一个布袋。小太监接过布袋交给皇帝，刚看到黑色丝线刺绣的“北关战报”四个字下面跪着的斥候忽然磕头说：“末将冒死恳请圣上先看李思将军呈给的书信！”  
这句话让皇帝有些吃惊：“有李思将军书信一封夹在战报里？”  
“正是，这是李笑将军把战报交给末将的时候特意嘱咐末将，一定要将战报和书信亲自呈给陛下！”斥候回答。  
皇帝打开布袋，里面果然有一封信，只是信封上的字看着有些生疏，不似李思秀气规整的字体，而是风格更加粗犷但也不失美感。怎么不是李思亲笔写的吗？皇帝带着疑问和兴奋拆开信件读了起来。  
.  
陛下赐鉴：  
臣本卑微，承蒙陛下错爱，小建功勋，不求荣华富贵只求家国安康。  
曾奢望常伴陛下左右，然外境蛮夷作乱，臣一介武夫怎能只图安逸而置本职不理。经陛下恩准赴北关常驻以安边疆，时至今日四载有余。不敢比前朝猛将，但护黎民保一方疆土从未懈怠。  
臣虽不常见陛下但心向陛下，每夜深时每日餐时常惦念陛下寝食衣行，可安睡？可合意？臣自知杞人忧天还望陛下莫要取笑。  
今臣不幸胸中毒箭伤及肺腑，每日痛苦难耐耗尽心力之时思念陛下更甚，自知伤势过重恐不日便要撒手人寰。臣从军多年，杀伐征讨皆为成就陛下宏图大业，固死而无憾！臣死不足惜，唯不能见陛下最后一面最可惜。  
只恨伤重不能亲自提笔，卧塌口述之，遂请代笔书信一封，恳请陛下莫要悲伤，保重身体，陛下康则国运盛，臣九泉之下才可含笑。  
心中仍有千言无以化墨迹于纸上，望来生与君再续今生未了之缘。  
李笑代笔于北关将军府。永安四年八月三十日。  
.  
.  
.  
皇帝捏着信的手抖个不停，先前的好奇与喜悦全部一扫而光。信未读完皇帝已经泪流不止。  
“李将军伤的这么重，连笔都拿不动了啊…”皇帝哽咽着说。  
众人见皇帝泣不成声也不敢说话只是陪着沉默着。过了有一会儿皇帝对下面跪的斥候说：“李笑将军可安好。”  
“李笑将军一致在照顾李思将军。”  
“好，好”皇帝用衣袖擦了擦眼泪“你即可回营寨去告知李笑将军，朕这就启程连夜赶往北关将军府带太医前去为将军看伤！”  
“谢陛下，末将得令！”斥候跪地磕了三个响头，飞一般地冲出了房门。  
“陛下…”身边的小太监低头说：“您一路车马劳顿是不是……”  
“备快马，命太医和半数侍卫随朕轻装先行前往北关，即刻办理不得有误！”  
“是！”  
.  
.  
一阵猛咳把李思从睡梦中疼醒，他粗重的呼吸回响在房间里让人听着憋闷。  
“笑儿……”李思仰卧闭眼说话“…战报送出去了吗？”  
“回将军的话，送战报的斥候早上就出发了。”  
回话的声音不是李笑，李思歪过头借着不甚明亮的烛火看去，高烧让他双眼模糊脑子里对这个声音又没啥印象，他问了一句：“是谁？”  
声音的主人来到床头背着烛火他还是看不清。  
“我是小红。”  
“怎么是你？”李思又闭上眼睛刚才抬起头来让他有点头晕目眩。  
“小红看李笑将军实在太累了就换下了她。”  
“真是难为你了……一个姑娘家年纪轻轻……要吃这般苦。”李思轻咳两声接着说：“明天我……命李笑安排人……送你回家。哦……差点忘……了，你身体恢复了？”  
“谢将军惦念，都好了。”小红抬头看着床上的人说：“将军，我……”  
李思抬手打断了她的话：“你别说了，我知道你要说什么。军中的规矩…不许携女眷…除非…你也能上阵杀敌，就像李笑。这是我定的规矩我不能破戒。”  
小红低头沉默了好一阵又开口：“奴家知道将军在病中不宜累心，只是…只是有件事情小红憋在心里难受。既然明日就要离开，今晚想问问将军…”  
“但说无妨。”  
“谢将军。小红就是想问问李将军，您可是跟家母婚配之前……有来往的那个人？”  
“我跟你…母亲…确实交往过。”  
“小红的意思是，若是没我父亲，将军会娶我母亲吧。”  
“也许吧。”李思长叹一口气“也许她嫁了我就不会走的这么早了吧…”  
小红弱弱地抽泣了起来。  
“真是的，你看我又在胡说。让你伤心了。”李思有点过意不去地道歉，可小红却哭的更伤心了。她擦着眼泪说：“将军这话说的对。母亲若真是嫁给了将军这样慈悲心肠的人，就不会死的这么惨了。”  
“你这话何意？”李思觉得小红话里有话，他侧过身看着姑娘说：“什么死的惨？”  
“母亲是被父亲活活打死的啊！”  
“啊？！”李思忽觉得一道霹雷在脑中炸开，他微微欠起上半身，半拢的灰白长发散落在惨白的脸颊侧边，“你说什么？你娘她……她怎么，你可要详细道来！”  
“娘曾经对小红说过，嫁给爹之前认识一位从军之人好像官阶是校尉。那人心地善良相貌俊朗与娘情投意合。只因我的外公做主给娘许下了这门亲事，校尉便作罢，又因边疆战事连连，校尉长年不能来探望，这一来二去就断了联系。  
娘本也想作罢，因为校尉的父亲是官至一品的将军而娘只是个商贾家的闺女自觉配不上他。想着反正也嫁了人就跟夫君好好过日子罢了，可没料到我父亲竟是性情极端暴虐之人，每每在官场上遇到不如意之事就会喝的醉醺醺的回家，遇到母亲不是骂来就是打。母亲因当时小红年幼便忍了。可是这哪是人过的日子，每当父亲毒打母亲之后母亲就会抱着小红哭，说自己命不好本遇到个好男儿却没有跟他白头偕老的命。”  
李思靠在枕头上手捂着胸口的伤处说：“你娘是怎么死的？”  
“小红十二岁那年，有一天晚上。我爹又去喝酒了。娘收拾好了包裹对我说要带我走，说是要投奔的那人现在已然是位将军，听说在北面镇守边疆。娘说，那位将军心地善良武艺高强，到了那里不会再有人欺负我们娘俩。”  
李思闭目仰卧，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，每一次呼吸牵动伤处都带来一丝穿心的痛：“你接着说。”  
“可是不巧，就在娘带我出大门的时候，爹恰巧回家 他见我娘一手拎着包裹一手领着我立刻就明白了 ，气的他抬手就打，说我们娘俩白眼狼吃穿都靠他还要弃家出逃。爹越说越生气下手也越重，连我一起打，我娘护着我，可终是敌不过，被他打的昏倒在地。爹见势不妙赶紧去找人，可惜郎中还没到我娘就咽了气。”  
“你爹没因…这事…被送官法办吗？”李思弱声问。  
“没有，爹打我娘的时候只有我在家，下人们更是不敢多嘴。爹又是县衙里做事。他只是跟人说我娘害了急症死的，自然不了了之。他后来犯了罪被砍头也是罪有应得！”  
小红只顾着自己伤心却忘了床上还有个听者，她慌忙查看李思的状况，只见他眉头皱起闭目不语。小红自觉话多了便闭嘴不再多言。  
李思忽然轻声说：“小红，你娘舍了命护着你，可你…咳咳咳…可你却轻薄自己，你怎对得起你娘的苦心？！”  
姑娘贵在床头默默流泪。  
“明日…你就要启程…回家了，往后遇事多思量，莫要妄自…寻短见。咳咳咳咳……夜深了…我累了，你也回去休息吧。明天还要赶路呢。”  
小红擦了擦眼泪说：“将军保重。”磕头起身退出房门。  
木门吱呀呀开启又关上，终于房间里又剩下他一个人。 不用再装了，他实在觉得憋闷，眼泪如决堤洪水般流下。他把脸半掩在棉被里，把悲痛喷涌。  
他是统领千军万马的大将军，爱兵如子，却不能守护心爱的人。  
他是一言九鼎的统帅，却抛弃了最爱之人。  
他是奋勇杀敌的将领，却懦弱到不能跟爱人表白。  
他以为自己终将战死沙场，可上苍却跟他开了最残忍的玩笑来嘲讽他的懦弱。  
他哭喊着爱人的名字，明知这换不回来她的薄命，因为此刻最痛的不是伤口而是心。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
皇帝在第二天临近午夜的时候到达了北关军营。李笑因为之前斥候提前通告所以在营门外候驾。不到两个时辰就迎来了皇帝。  
营门口，火把映衬下只见一位全身甲胄身型略显瘦小的将军立于门口，身后除了门卫别无他人。皇帝的马匹以及随从走近时这位将军一眼就认出了皇帝。皇帝下马快走两步赶忙扶起单膝跪的将军关切地说：“李笑将军免礼，你哥哥他到底伤的如何？”  
李笑起身低头回话：“回陛下，伤在左胸，是毒箭所伤。两天前敌军来犯被弓箭手所伤。只是这毒军医未曾见过难以化解。哥哥怕是……怕是熬不过几日了。”李笑说着有些哽咽。  
皇帝听着心里也不是滋味：“好了，李将军不要难过，朕这就让太医前去诊治。”  
李笑赶忙带路，一队人拐了几个弯进到将军府内宅。按照皇帝之前的吩咐：省去一切繁文缛节。李笑遵旨，只是清了路并加强警卫，所以他们很快就进了屋。太医直接进了卧室给李思诊脉，皇帝则坐在外屋等候。李笑立于卧室门口焦急的往里望。皇帝坐在椅子里内心同样焦急，只是碍于自己的九五之尊不能直接进到李思的卧房里。  
皇帝无聊之余开始打量房间的摆设，看了好几个来回皇帝才发现李思屋里的陈设与其他大部分文武官的不同之处：朴素。家具似乎是用了有些年头了，估计是从府邸建成就一直沿用吧。装饰也很简单，除了几件兵器外几乎没了其它，就那一把看着华丽名贵的宝剑还是皇帝几年前御赐的。皇帝欣慰之余更是心疼，李思向来勤俭朴素爱兵如子且是一位难得的将才。可如今却身受重伤命在旦夕，老天爷难道是妒忌不成，要收了我这员爱将吗？！皇帝想到此处不禁眼泪往外涌，不成想太医从里屋出来低头回禀：“陛下，臣回禀陛下。 ”  
“快讲。”  
“李将军所中之毒甚猛，不过也不是无药可解。”太医说。  
皇帝：“怎么解？”  
太医：“除了几味解毒药之外还需要味药引子，只是不太……不太好找。”  
皇帝：“什么药引子？”  
“大北边有一个罗刹国，那里出产一种树木叫麻栎金刚，此树所结果实有解奇毒之功效。只是路途遥远，真要是派人去罗刹国……恐怕是来不及。”  
“那这种果实我天朝没有吗？”皇帝问。  
“有是有，只是这种稀有药材不是想要买就能买到的，即便在都城这样繁华之地，想要买到这果实也要碰运气。”太医说，“还有个法子，也是碰运气的。”  
皇帝：“讲！”  
找到重伤将军的那个人，此人身上八成能有解药。”  
对啊，皇帝眼前一亮赶忙看向一边的李笑说：“你可曾试过这法子？”  
李笑上前一步说“回陛下，臣确实跟哥哥说过，可是…可是哥哥却说万不可兴师动众去找解药。两军交战伤亡是常事，不要因为伤的是将军就要这般劳神。如果换作普通士兵肯定不会这么重视，所以哥哥要跟普通士卒一样听天由命就是了。而且，哥哥还下了死命令，谁敢违抗去找重伤他的弓箭手就军法处置！”李笑说到这里眼圈又红了。  
皇帝心痛地叹口气问：“那你们就这般的听命于他吗？”  
“臣怎能眼见哥哥性命不保无动于衷啊。”李笑带着哭腔说：“臣先是仔细审问了一番抓获的俘虏，无果。臣不甘心，背着哥哥撒出去十队人马四处寻找此人，顺道打听能解此毒的郎中。只是不敢大动干戈，可至今杳无音信，也没一个能顶用的郎中。”  
皇帝点点头说：“你做的好，做的好。朕现在就命你火速搜捕重伤李思将军的贼人，定要活捉来见朕，朕这就下旨赏黄金万两良田万顷只求能救李思将军性命！你们可都听清了！”  
“臣（末将）得令！”屋子里的人齐刷刷的回答。  
李笑得到皇帝的军令飞也似的冲出了房门。一下出去了好几个人屋子瞬间感觉空了下来。皇帝想起自己来到这里还没见到李思一面呢，他转身对太医说：“有没有法子稳固病情不要恶化？”  
“这……臣只能一试，但是毒性猛烈恐怕是也撑不了太久。”太医说。  
皇帝：“最多几天？”  
太医：“最多十天。十天之后如若解药还没到……还望陛下恕罪。”太医连忙下跪磕头好像是真犯了天大的罪过。  
“朕恕你无罪，你忙去吧。”  
“是。”太医小心翼翼地退出房门。  
此时外屋只剩下皇帝和一个贴身老太监。他忽然觉得很疲惫，一天一夜没休息对于他来说也有点吃不消，可是皇帝并不想去睡觉，此时他最想的事情还是要看看李思。皇帝从椅子上站起身捶捶腰，老太监赶忙过来搀扶，皇上却摆摆手让他在屋外等着自己慢慢走近里屋。 一进门口正对的就是李思的床铺样式简单实用，左手边一个靠墙一个长条书案一把椅子，右手边贴墙两个柜子，再有一张条案是堆放着些杂物就没了其它物件。  
皇帝在门口环顾一圈径直走到床边坐下，借着烛光他看着床上熟睡的人。那人一头长发半拢在脑后，发尾披散在枕头上，不甚明亮的烛光下隐约可见几绺白发。皇帝归拢了下李思的头发拿来一个靠枕，李思躺的靠里面正好给他让出了个地方，皇帝就势也半靠在床上。  
也许是因为刚才的说话声或者是有人上床惊扰到了熟睡的人，他挪动了下身体弱声说了句话：“是笑儿吗？给我倒口水来。”  
皇帝听见赶忙冲门口说：“来啊，端碗水来。”  
李思听见有人说话立马翻过身，看到自己的卧床上竟多出个人来，惊的他半撑起身子要瞧个仔细。只是烛火昏暗那人的脸藏在阴影里，他迷迷糊糊地问：“你是谁？你不是笑儿！”  
那人把身子挪了挪，脸亮了一大半，伸手揽过李思的后背说：“我是谁你都不认识了？你赶紧躺下吧。”  
熟悉的声音让李思又是一惊，他又使出几分力气坐了起来凑近那人的脸仔细端详：“陛下？！？”  
“是朕没错！”皇帝借着昏暗的烛火看到李思双眼布满血丝双颊塌陷。  
李思赶忙抱住眼前的人，颤声说：“我这是要去见阎王了，所以老天爷可怜我让我梦里见见陛下啊。”他紧紧搂着皇帝，滚烫的额头抵着对方的肩膀。可李思还是不相信眼前的事实。  
皇帝听罢心里不是滋味，“朕…我是冯几啊，是真真的活生生的啊，你……你连我都不认识了？啊？”皇帝说着也哽咽了。  
李思闭着眼睛笑了笑，哑着嗓子说：“我刚才梦见陛下的銮架到了营门口，本以为醒来不会接着梦了……不管怎样临死前能见到陛下一面，我已经知足了……”李思搂的更紧了压的胸前的伤口一阵子刺痛，可他仍旧不肯松手。  
谈话间下人端来了一茶碗温水，皇帝劝说李思松手接过杯子递给他，李思一饮而尽沙哑着说：“这梦可真好，还有陛御赐的的水喝。”  
李思被扶着躺下仍旧面冲皇帝：“臣死而无憾了。”  
“你胡说些什么！朕…我…”皇帝本想说他已经命令李笑去搜寻重伤他的弓箭手且发出高额悬赏令，可是想到李思之前下的死命令皇帝又把到了嘴边的话咽了回去，改口说：“你死不了，我不让你死！”  
李思笑了笑，沙哑的笑声音引来一阵咳嗽：“咳…咳…咳，陛下真能说笑，你我可不是小孩子了，咳…咳生死由命啊…”  
“有时候我真怀念咱俩小时候”皇帝半靠在床头说“还记得咱们俩那会儿有多淘气吗？有一次先帝宴请功臣及家眷，咱俩都偷偷跑了出来在御花园里抓蛐蛐。”  
李思无声地笑着，他喉咙疼痛的让他发声困难。  
皇帝接着说：“被父皇发现，抓了我回去罚我抄了一天诗词。哎，李思，你父亲没罚你吗……”冯几看向李思发现他已经睡着了，皇帝把棉被往他肩头拽了拽怕他冻着。随后命人熄灭烛火直接在这里睡下了。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.皇帝睁开眼睛时天已经大亮，实际上是接近晌午了。真没想到睡了这么久，他起身时又是一阵腰酸背痛，他揉捏着腰背看了一眼身旁的人，看到李思沉沉地睡着皇帝摸了下他的额头还是很烫手。皇帝起身刚要叫人忽听得屋外有位女子的声音高呼“陛下——，抓到了！”喊话的人正是李笑。皇帝走到外屋看到李笑刚刚进门。李笑见到皇帝立马跪下说：“陛下，伤我哥那弓箭手臣抓到了！只是没从他身上搜到解药。”  
“李将军快快请起！人在哪里？”皇帝问。  
李笑：“营中监牢。”  
皇帝：“带上来，朕要亲自问话。”  
皇帝出了李思睡的卧房改在书房落座，不一会儿李笑与四位士卒就压着一个人进了屋。那人长发披散五花大绑，上身着皮质盔甲，身上的武器已经被卸去。  
六人站定于地当中之后一位士卒踹了下犯人的腿弯，他一个趔趄跪在了地上。  
“陛下，人犯已带来。”李笑上前一步说。  
“他会说汉话吗？”皇帝坐在长条书案后面看着人犯说。  
“回陛下，末将懂得一点突厥语可以为陛下翻译。”其中一位士卒回话。  
皇帝点点头说：“你知道为什么抓你吗？”  
跪着的人先是磕头然后叽里咕噜说了一段话。身边的士卒说：“他说，知道自己的毒箭射伤了天朝的一位将领，抓他是为了要解毒药。”  
皇帝说：“你说你没有解药对吗？”  
弓箭手一边说一边使劲点头。士卒翻译：“他说解药没必要随身携带。”  
皇帝想了想扭头对李笑说：“射伤李思的毒箭还留着吗？”  
李笑：“回陛下，留着呢。”  
皇帝：“拿过来。”  
“是”  
李笑离开一会儿回来的时候拿来一个木盒子，打开里面是一只羽箭。皇帝挥挥手示意要弓箭手辨认。李笑又把开盖的木盒拿到弓箭手眼前，那人看过一个劲点头又说了一串话。士卒翻译“他说这就是他的羽箭。”  
皇帝点点头说：“你这箭头上的毒是你自己所配？”  
弓箭手回答，士卒翻译：“他说毒药是自己配的。对于射伤了你们将军这件事他也没办，两军交战伤亡也是常事。”  
皇帝点点头，起身从书案后面绕到李笑跟前。他看了那把毒箭一会儿，然后隔着一块皮革捏着羽箭的后部把毒箭拿起。他端详着箭头，箭头是扁的金属材料箭杆上面还带着未清洗掉的血迹不过已经发黑，那一定是李思的血迹，想到这里皇帝心里划过一丝痛楚。  
皇帝：“只有箭头带毒吗？”  
翻译：“只有箭头带毒。”  
皇帝微微笑了笑对李笑说：“为了证明他说的是实话…”皇帝把毒箭小心翼翼地交到李笑手上，对方心领神会一个反手迅雷般把毒箭扎进了弓箭手的大腿。跪在地上的人痛的惨叫一声歪向一边。皇帝踱步到书案后对老太监说：“让太医看着他交出解药。解药交出先让他吃如若好转再给李思将军服用。”  
“是。”  
.  
.  
.  
日落西山时，太医端着一小碗黑乎乎的汤药进了李思的卧房，看到皇帝坐在床边似是小睡不敢大声惊小声的叫了一声：“陛下。”皇帝没有反应太医又连叫两声，第三声的时候皇帝终于睁眼起身。看到太医端着一碗汤药皇帝表情不禁明快了不少，他问：“可是那弓箭手交出的解药？”  
太医：“回陛下，正是解药。臣亲眼看到他配制并服下此药，且吃药前后臣都号过他的脉搏，确实有解毒之效。”  
皇帝听闻不禁喜上眉梢，说：“快快让李将军服药！”说罢老太监也凑了过来帮忙把昏睡的李思扶了起来，太医端着碗用勺子一勺勺往李思嘴里送药。苦辣的汤药送进嘴里甚是难喝，李思迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛看到眼前一个陌生人在喂自己吃药竟然一把推开勺子害的一勺子汤药洒落前襟，李思哑声说：“早晚是死……你们……就不要折磨我了。”  
太医见状犯了难劝说道：“将军误会了，这是能解您身上恶毒的解药啊。还请将军快快服下吧！”说着太医又舀了一勺李思极其不配合的把头歪向一边。看到李思的表现简直跟个三岁小娃娃一般皇帝不禁觉得好笑，他凑了过来接过太医手中的碗勺说：“这药要是没病之人吴喝几口会怎样？”  
皇帝的话问的有些莫名其妙，不过回话还是不敢耽搁：“回陛下，身体虚弱者顶多是胃寒疼个一天半天或者跑肚拉稀，体格强健之人可能是毫无症状。”  
皇帝微微点头说：“你们都下去吧，朕亲自喂李将军吃药。”  
“是”  
下人听命退出且关上房门后皇帝把药碗凑近鼻子闻了闻，果真辛辣刺鼻真是难闻，又尝了一口又辣又苦确实难喝。可这是救命的药啊再难喝也要给李思灌下！  
皇帝捏着鼻子喝了一大口含在嘴里，放下药碗双手撑在李四身边用自己的唇去找李思的唇。李思闭目靠在床头，半梦半醒间觉得有什么东西触碰自己的嘴唇，感觉柔软湿润似乎还带着一丝药味。那柔软的东西顶开他的唇瓣将一大口苦辣的液体强行灌进了他的嘴。他想吐出来可是对方的嘴扣的死死的不给他喘息的机会并且还捏住了他的鼻子，害的李思只有咽下这一大口。  
被迫喝药的李思甚是恼怒，药味呛的他趴在床沿猛咳又喷出一口淤血，皇帝见状赶忙扶住他，李思闭着眼睛喘着粗气委屈地说：“你们……你们这是要…咳咳咳……折腾死本将军啊，都说了不要吃这没用的破咳咳咳……药！  
“朕下旨要你喝药你也不听吗？”  
李思擦了擦嘴角的血痕抬头看向说话的人，那人温柔地揽过他的肩膀把他按回了靠枕上说：“这可是能救你命的解毒药啊，喝了吧，朕还要你守边卫国呢！”  
“陛下？”李思觉得不可思议地小声嘟囔：“怎么这两天总是梦里看到皇帝呢？，我这是真的要死了吗？”  
皇帝觉得既心疼难过又哭笑不得，劝慰道：“怎么看到我就是要死了呢？你把朕说成什么了，难不成索命的白无常吗？”他又端来那半碗苦药声音更加温柔地说：“反正也是要死了，你就死马当活马医吧，万一这药管用你不就不用死了嘛，还能不做梦也能看到朕啊。”  
李思靠在床头虚弱地笑了无论伤痛怎么折磨他那笑容依旧戳人心窝，他说：“陛下太会劝人了，臣无言以对，只好遵旨了。就算是喝完毙命臣也心甘。”李思右手接过药碗一口倒进嘴里却又引来一阵咳嗽。皇帝唤来下人进屋伺候李思更换衣服和擦身，看着仆人伺候着他悄悄离开卧房对随身的老太监说：“你叫李笑来书房见我。”  
.  
.  
皇帝漫步到书房时李笑已在此等候，见皇帝进屋跪拜行礼。  
“李将军免礼。”皇帝坐在旁边的一把椅子里示意下人们全部退去，待房门关上之后皇帝慢悠悠地说：“李笑将军救主有功，朕之前所说赏赐会逐一落实。”  
“臣救哥哥是应当的，不要什么赏赐。臣兴师动众找解药的事情哥哥早晚都要知道……只怕是…”李笑忽然跪下说：“到时候哥哥怪罪臣的话，陛下可要为臣做主啊。”  
皇帝看到李笑一脸委屈不禁笑了起来，说：“都说李笑将军是这北关营中的铁娘子，杀敌勇猛带兵有方，仅次于李思将军。没想到你这一员女猛将也有一怕啊，哈哈哈。”  
“陛下就不要取笑臣了，”李笑跪在地上说“陛下对哥哥的了解不比臣少，他要是犯起倔脾气这方圆百里可是没一个能拴得住他的。”  
皇帝笑了笑说：“朕答应给你撑腰就是了。赏赐也一并要给的，不然朕岂不是成了言而无信的昏君！平身吧。”  
李笑“谢陛下！”  
皇帝：“朕还有一事要你去办。”  
李笑：“听陛下吩咐。”  
皇帝：“咱们这般兴师动众的抓那个弓箭手，恐怕他也能猜出李思伤重，若要放他回去怕是个麻烦。”  
李笑：“陛下的意思…”  
皇帝抬手比划了一个刀砍的动作，眼里划过一丝冷酷说：“别跟李思说这件事，即便他伤好之后也不要提起，你一个人去办。”  
“臣遵旨。”  
.  
.  
翌日中午，太医提着药箱刚到了李思卧房的门口被李笑挡了下来。太医见是李笑赶忙行礼：“李将军日安。”  
李笑拿过药箱说：“告诉我这些药的功效，我来伺候将军换药吧。”  
“这……”太医有些含糊。  
“放心吧，皇帝要是责问就说是我抢着要干的不就得了，你这人真是磨叽！”  
早就听说过北关营里这兄妹俩是出了名的厉害，李思是说一不二且众人心服口服的将领，李笑是女中豪杰生猛胜过男儿郎。所以太医看到李笑要跟自己动怒赶紧作揖回话：“将军不要急，臣这就从命便是。”太医打开药箱一一解释里面药物的功效和用法。听完太医的解释李笑板着脸说：“没你事了，忙别的去吧，药箱用完我会还给你的。”然后径直走进屋里。  
.  
.  
早在李笑进屋前李思就已经清醒，他只觉得浑身不像前几日那般酸痛，头痛也轻了不少，虽然胸口的箭伤还是疼着不过至少脑子清醒了比什么都强。所以李思一直在想一个问题：之前迷迷糊糊的听军医说过自己怕是躲不过这一毒箭，可现在的感觉明显是在好转，恐怕是李笑违背了军令去大张旗鼓地找解药了吧。想到这一点李思开始觉得生气：李笑带头违抗军令该当何罪，若不惩治她以后还得了！可又想到那日夜里自己说了一堆什么哥死后部下要交给你统领的话时妹妹痛哭的一幕，他的心又软了下来。说到底妹妹也是不容易，还不是心疼哥哥吗，怎么可能对自己见死不救。若是换了自己哪怕拼了老命也要换来一线生机啊。  
.  
.  
李笑进屋看到哥哥醒着高兴地奔向床边坐在床沿上把药箱搁在边上，说：“哥你觉得好些了吗？我看你脸色比昨天好了不少。看来解药真的对症。”说完李笑自觉不好赶紧闭嘴，低头忙掀开被褥伸手要解开李思的衣衫。李思右手抬起轻按在妹妹手上问：“那里来的解药？”声音虽微弱可是气势却有点压人。李笑推开他的手解开了衣衫，说：“太医开的方子。”  
“太医？”李思虽然面色还显苍白但是那双灰绿色的眼睛已经恢复了往日的锐利，他盯着妹妹的脸质疑道：“你骗不了哥哥。你从小就不会骗我，别人看不出我还看不出吗？”  
李笑低头拆解李思身上的绷带说：“皇帝带来的太医自有神药救你的命。”  
李思听罢无奈的叹口气，他觉得妹妹撒谎的技能真是太拙略了，皇帝在大老远的皇宫里呆着怎么可能跑到这里来，他撑着床板坐了起来准备好好跟妹妹谈谈：“你知道哥为什么不让你兴师动众地去找解药吗？”  
李笑虎着脸不说话。李思接着说：“我重伤不治…危在旦夕这事…传扬出去，于内动摇军心人心涣散，于外……敌军蠢蠢欲动……定会抓住这个机会攻打我们…咳咳……（喘息）到时候内外夹击损失惨重，为了我一人……牺牲这么多太不值得了咳咳咳（喘息）。  
况且战事一起……死的不仅是交战双方的士兵，……咳咳咳……黎民百姓同样遭受牵连。咱们……守的是边疆保的也是一方的平安啊。只会打打杀杀是成不了大事的，意气用事…更是会坏事。双方交战死伤是常事，羽箭又不会长眼睛，哪天……咳咳咳……（喘息）哥真要是战死了……这十几万的弟兄还要靠你照顾着，你知道这意味着什么吗，他们的身家性命可是全捏在你手里了啊。到了那时候你还是这般不计后果意气用事，哥哥九泉之下也不能安心啊……咳咳咳咳（喘息）。”  
李笑把换好的绷带固定住，一言不发。 李思看她端起药箱走到书桌边背冲他“哐啷”一下把药箱砸在桌面上。李笑转过身面冲李思，那张秀气的小脸拉的老长。李思本想也蹦着可是看到李笑这般模样他实在没忍住，抬手捂着勾起的嘴角，因为从小到大李笑气鼓鼓的样子都会让李思忍俊不禁，这个小他十岁的妹妹每每生气或受欺的时候都会找他来撒气。  
“你一口一个死死死的，”李笑也被气的直喘粗气：“想过我吗？我整宿不睡的照顾你都是白费吗？你发烧烧傻了吗？气死我了！！”李笑崩着脸吸了下鼻子，她把几滴泪忍了回去。  
李思笑不出来了，他低头闭眼沉默不语。  
皇帝也是在中午时分来到李思卧房门口的，只是比李笑晚了一步，不巧听见了李思与妹妹说话。李思句句语重心长，皇帝在门外听的连连点头，不禁感慨既而又有些后怕：险些失去这一员忧国忧民的良将。  
皇帝在门外等到现在他决定还是进来圆个场，好让二人都有个台阶下，他在门外咳嗽一声屋里二人都是一愣。皇帝推门进来笑着说：“李笑将军大人不记小人过，莫要跟这个倔脾气一般见识。就当他是发烧烧坏了脑子你就让着他好了，等他伤好了我监督他给你赔罪。”  
李笑弯腰行李然后瞪了哥哥一眼抱着药箱出去了。  
现在屋里只剩下李思和皇帝二人，李思自从皇帝进屋就一直是目瞪口呆状，也许他脑子真的烧坏了，怎么也想不明白陛下为什么会在这里。  
“怎么，不认识朕了？朕都陪了你两个晚上了。”皇帝坐到李思床边抬手摸了摸他的额头：“还有些热，你快躺下歇息吧，刚才你说的那些话朕都听到了，难得你一片忧国忧民之心替朕分忧。”  
李思还是一脸茫然的看着皇帝。  
“你的心思朕都明白，你下的军令，朕都替你撤了，你就不必考虑怎么罚你妹子了。再说了，李笑为了照顾你吃不好睡不好的这好不容易让你捡回这条命你反而还要罚她，这实在是说不通啊！朕第一个就不答应！李笑去寻解药，是朕下的旨，你要怪就冲着朕来，莫要埋怨你妹妹和一干手下了。”  
李思终于回过神来，急忙要下床行礼忘了左臂活动受限于前胸的箭伤，他想抬手抱拳却疼的直冒冷汗，最终捂着胸口靠在床头。  
皇帝伸手扶着李思说：“你可算认得朕了，朕刚来时你伤痛的样子真是吓到朕了。”  
“陛下恕罪。”李思眼里似有泪光。  
“何罪之有？”  
“臣先是不认得陛下，后又不能行礼。”李思弱声说。  
“那朕要怎么治罪于你呢？”皇帝温柔的笑着想了想说：“朕就罚你一个月不许下床，好好养伤。军政事务全部交给李笑全权处置。你可服气？”  
“臣遵旨。”李思说：“陛下……咳咳咳…可看过战报？”  
“朕看过了，连同你的书信一并看过了。朕就是在驿站里恰巧遇到了传送战报的斥候才得知你伤重的。”  
“所以陛下连夜赶来了这里。”李思皱着眉头说：“臣这真不是做梦吗？”  
“不是梦。昨晚我喂你吃药也不是梦。”皇帝说罢看到李思苍白的双颊上微微映出红晕，他接着说：“你是一员难得的良将，朕舍不得你。朕只是希望以后你能多考虑下自己的安危，你手下这十几万兵马也舍不得你啊！”  
“陛下说的是，臣让陛下担心了。”  
皇帝扶着李思躺下为他盖好被子：“不要再瞎想了，少说些话吧太累心。”  
李思还想说话却听到门外有人说：“陛下，李将军，太医前来诊脉。”  
皇帝：“进来。”  
太医端着又一碗汤药来到皇帝和李思的身边。皇帝拿过药碗对李思说：“还是要朕亲自喂你吗？李将军？”  
李思笑着说：“任凭陛下处置。”

 

皇帝来到北关军营已有七日，前五天都是守在李思房里，后两日才回到自己的房中休息。在睡过这几日唯一一个完整的午觉之后，皇帝离开客房在园中散步，不知不觉间又来到了李思居住的院落，一进门就看到他背坐在院中的石头桌凳处品着一壶茶。皇帝悄声来到李思跟前，先抬手止住了要行礼的李思才坐在他身边。行过礼的小红赶忙端起茶壶给皇帝到了一杯茶。李思命小红退下，留下君臣二人对饮。

皇帝扫过离去的女子背影，抿了一口茶说：“朕记得你管束属下向来军纪严明，不得随意携带家眷的。”

“臣是这么定的规矩也是这么办的，只是.....”李思看着皇帝表情委屈地说，“.....陛下赏赐的，臣也不好抗旨不尊啊。”

皇帝哈哈笑了起来拿起茶壶给自己倒上，“朕破规矩在先，自罚一杯！”端起茶盅一饮而尽，“这女子可合你心意啊？”

“陛下取笑臣呢。”

“李将军你这是气朕破了你的军纪吗？哈哈。”

“唉......”李思叹口气，扯的他胸口尚未痊愈的伤处一丝疼痛。

看到李思一副愁容，皇帝也收起了笑意，“你有话说？”

“一个姑娘家未成年就孤苦无依，怪可怜的。”

“你是在责怪朕了。”皇帝的语气有些扫兴。

“臣不敢，只是觉得这姑娘家很是可怜。所以想替她跟陛下求个情。”

“既然李将军求情，朕没有不应的道理。免去她罪责任凭你发落就是了。”

“陛下答应的这么干脆，想必是早就彻查了她的家世。”李思抿了一口茶水，甘甜略苦的味道让人喉咙清爽。

皇帝放下茶杯说，“她只是个被牵连的家眷，送你是想给你做个伴。”

“臣有十几万的弟兄作伴，还有妹子，”他抬起头看着皇帝，“还有陛下。”

“为什么要下死命令不许李笑去寻解药？”皇帝转变了话题。

“打仗伤亡那是常事，我不想......”

“朕不想听你说什么深明大义的道理，只想问你，那时候你想过朕吗？”皇帝的表情看起来颇为认真，“朕要是没来你的军营，你是不是就打算听天由命......留下我孑然一身存活于世？”

“陛下有公主，有满朝文武，陛下不会孤单的。”

“李思啊，此言差矣。”皇帝换了称谓，也许是真的有些生气了。

 

“陛下还有后宫嫔妃，再生个一儿半女也可以作伴。”

 

“哎，你真是倔强。”皇帝认输地叹口气，“朕不近女色已经多年，你不是不知道。”

 

“陛下为了江山社稷也应该多亲近女色才是。”李思忍者一个笑看着皇帝说。

 

“大胆李思，你还好意思说我，朕赏赐你的女子都敢拒之门外……”皇帝也忍不住笑了起来，“朕要降你的罪，罚你回老家休养2个月。”

END


End file.
